A multiple-input multiple-output (Multiple Input Multiple Output, “MIMO” for short) technology mainly improves data throughput experience of a user by using hardware conditions such as a plurality of antennas (for example, four antennas) and a plurality of radio frequency channels (for example, four receive channels) in combination with a chip baseband algorithm. Performance of the MIMO mainly depends on antenna performance, including antenna efficiency (Antenna Efficiency) of each antenna, an antenna efficiency difference (Antenna Imbalance), an antenna correlation (Envelope Correlation Coefficient, “ECC” for short), and antenna isolation (Antenna Isolation). The antenna performance mainly depends on an antenna space of a mobile phone. However, because the antenna space of the mobile phone is limited, it is very difficult to implement multiple-antenna MIMO of different communications modules on the mobile phone terminal.
Currently, a method for implementing multiple-antenna MIMO of different communications modules mainly includes an antenna frequency division mode and an antenna time division mode. Using an LTE communications module and a wireless fidelity (Wireless Fidelity, “WiFi” for short) communications module as an example, the frequency division mode refers to performing, by using a filter, filtering processing on an LTE signal and a WiFi signal that are received by an antenna, leading the WiFi signal obtained after the filtering into a WiFi radio frequency branch, and leading a signal obtained after the WiFi signal is filtered out into an LTE radio frequency branch. In this solution, the filter adds an additional radio frequency insertion loss to each radio frequency branch, affecting both LTE service quality and WiFi service quality. The time division mode refers to controlling an antenna to switch between the different communications modules by using a single pole, double throw switch. Still using the LTE communications module and the WiFi communications module as an example, the time division mode is controlling the antenna to switch between the LTE communications module and the WiFi communications module by using a single pole, double throw switch. Control logic of the single pole, double throw switch is giving priority to the LTE communications module, and use of the antenna by the WiFi communications module is always in a low priority. To be specific, when an LTE service occurs, the antenna is switched to a cellular network communications chip by using the single pole, double throw switch, and the antenna is occupied by the LTE service. In this case, a WiFi service cannot use the antenna. If a user is using the WIFI service in this case, use experience of the user is severely affected.